Hold Me
by WaterlooRoadFanForever
Summary: Based on Waterloo Road Series 8 Episode 25 where Dynasty gets raped by Steve-O a little one shot about how I think it should have ended


Based on Series 8 Episode 25 where Dynasty got raped by Steve-O what I think should have happened after.

Hold Me

Dynasty's POV

I am currently sat with Steve-O in the flat I didn't want to be here but I didn't want my Kevin to be put in hospital either, we were drinking and listening to music nothing really strange which was why it was such a shock what happened.

He sat down next to me and started kissing me removing his Jacket and mine in the process this did not feel right but if I went along with it I can then get him to leave right?

He stopped kissing me suddenly I smiled to myself finally we could leave but he had other ideas.

"Come on let's go to the bedroom" he said pulling on my hands

"Steve-O I'm not in the mood"

"I'll get you in the mood" he said and started kissing me again I pushed him away and wiped my lips

"What are you doing?!

"Sorry this was a mistake I shouldn't have come here"

"You invited me back"

"Yeah I know but"

"BUT THERE IS NO BUT'S YOU KNOW WERE GOOD TOGETHER"

"Look if I led you on I'm dead sorry"

"I KNEW YOU WERE PLAYING ME DO I LOOK LIKE I WAS BORN YESTERDAY?"

I shook my head crying

"HOW YOU GOING TO MAKE IT UP TO ME?"

Tears escaped my eyes and I jumped when he shouted at me

"Steve-O I am dead sorry" I said standing up

"STOP SAYING SORRY YOU'RE NOT SORRY" He walked toward me and I sat back down to avoid a smack

"I a..am I mean it" I started crying as I was scared and looked at him he calmed down a little bit and walked back toward me sitting on the sofa hugging me.

"Oh babe come here listen I'm sorry for shouting at you I just get stressed out"

He turned my head to look at him I looked away and then he started kissing my face and I turned away each time he did.

"Come on" he said standing up and dragging me to the bedroom closing the door

"Steve-O I said no"

"Come on baby you know you want me"

"No I don't ok just leave me alone"

He threw me on to the bed he is strong so I didn't stand a chance he pulled my tights and underwear down and raped me.

"OW STEVE-O"

"Stop moaning it doesn't hurt"

He went fast I closed my eyes and tried to think about something anything other than what is happening which was not easy as it was painful and I screamed and cried.

After he had done he got up and walked out fixing his shirt and then finished of my drink I hadn't finished.

"Bye babes" he said and walked out smirking

I lay in the bed crying for hours I was in a right state and I was trying to get the thoughts out of my head but I couldn't, I reached over the bedside table for another tissue from the Kleenex box when my phone vibrated I opened the text terrified it would be Steve-O but it was Kevin.

"Hey I know we broke up but hope we can still be friends"

I wanted Kevin back Steve-O could not do anything else to hurt me so I rang him

"Dynasty hey"

I started crying over the phone I couldn't help it "Kevin….."

"Dynasty are you ok are you crying?"

"I need you" I sob hard not able to hold it in

"Where are you?"

"The Flat"

"Right I am coming now wait there"

I hanged up trying to think what to tell him when he arrived if I lied then Steve-O could do it again and to someone more vulnerable like my baby Kacey as he knows that will hurt me more but if I tell the truth Steve-O will kill me.

I hear keys in the lock so I knew it was Kevin I tried to make myself look as normal as possible which wasn't easy considering I had tears running down my face and my make up was ruined. He walked into the bedroom and saw me.

"Dyn what happened?"

"N…nothing"

I try to get up and walk away but he puts his hand in front of me

"No stop there Is something wrong you have being crying"

"Yeah Kevin we just had a brake up in case you forgot"

He looked confused "But you dumped me"

I roll my eyes and start to get up fast only then realizing I was in pain I tried to hide it and not limp but he noticed

"Dyn you're limping"

I held onto the top of a chair "I am fine Kevin!

"God's sake you are so stubborn"

He helps me sit on the chair and then sits on the bed facing me

"Come on tell me babe…err….Dynasty?"

"Steve-O"

"Why you crying over him he is not worth it"

"He hurt me…"

"In what way?"

I look at him and start crying again

"Oi don't cry it's alright" he hugs me and I sob hard in his arms feeling safe again

"He made me Kev I said n..no"

"wait he raped you?" he said crying himself now

"Don't say that word but…yes"

He hugged me again tight trying not to cry himself but I heard him

"You have to call the police"

"I'm gonna kill him"

"We can talk about it more tomorrow Kev I am tired"

"Ok want me to go?"

"No I just want you to hold me"

He kissed my forehead something Steve-O will never do he just wants me for sex and I cuddled up to him more I started to fall asleep on his shoulder

"I love you Dyn"

"I love you too Kevin"

I then fell asleep feeling safe again


End file.
